List of Cartoon Animal Town episodes
Cartoon Animal Town is an American adult animated sitcom co-created and developed by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone and Seth MacFarlane, being produced by and . The series have 6 seasons and 240 episodes. Season 1 (2019-2020) #Junk in the Park (TBD 2019) - There's too much junk in the national park, a group of cleaners must treat the fault guys. #Going Nutty (TBD 2019) - Chip and Dale comes to the Ark Department and causes problem to the residents. #Gold Dust Beverage (TBD 2019) - During a night, George and Linda are going to have fun at a casino club. Meanwhile, Donald, Daisy, Tweety, Itchy and Scratchy are kidnapped by a group of country bears. #Plastic Surgery (TBD 2019) - TBD. #Animals in the Hood (TBD 2019) - TBD. #A Piece of the Death (TBD 2019) - TBD. #The Deep Chaos (TBD 2019) - TBD. #Mouse Meets World (TBD 2019) - TBD. #Midnight Attack (TBD 2019) - TBD. #Point to Point (TBD 2019) - TBD. #Hot Tub Trouble (TBD 2019) - TBD. #Nightmare in the Main Street (TBD 2019) - TBD. #Operation: Spiritual (TBD 2019) - TBD. #Moving Panther (TBD 2019) - The Pink Panther and the Ant and the Aardvark moved to the Ark Departments, after their houses were expired for 30 years. #Ren's Killing Me! (TBD 2019) - Ren becames an furious idiot, when Mickey and Minnie forced him to be ounished. Meanwhile, after winning an millionth dollar, Mr. Krabs takes SpongeBob, Porky, Petunia and Squidward on a clam fishing trip. An over eager SpongeBob accidentally hooks the dollar with his fishing line and throws it out into the water, where a giant clam eats it. Mr. Krabs becomes obsessed and desperately tries to regain his lost dollar. #Accommodation for a Bear and a Seal (TBD 2019) - Tired of much warm in the Ark Depataments, Sneezly and Breezly are going to a snowy area in Animaltown to stay. #Pet Peeve (TBD 2019) - TBD. #The Wizard of Fuck (TBD 2019) - A parody of The Wizard of Oz, where the cast as the characters. #Dude, Where's Uranus? (TBD 2019) - TBD. #Ren's Cousin (TBD 2019) - Ren is excited when his German cousin, Svën, is coming over for a visit, until he finds out that Svën is an idiot. Meanwhile, Foxy and Pounce must to stop Herbert P. Bear's world domination plans. # Operation: K.I.S.S. (TBD 2019) - TBD. #Scwewy and Wanted (TBD 2019) - Tired of Kevin and Wendy's pranks, Elmer makes a false police report for stealing his collection's golden gunshot, which George and Linda must to rescue them. Meanwhile, Officer Pupp tries to use a love potion to make Krazy in love with him, but it backfires when several characters drink it by mistake. #Snowball: White and Fluffy (TBD 2019) - SpongeBob adopts a pet dog, who ends up being an evil being trying to collect testiacles. Meanwhile, the Berenstain Bears become the Berenstein Rangers after learning that the world itself is threatened by a space witch. #History with Bobo (TBD 2019) - Bobo tells his own stupid, nonsensical versions of historical events. #Catnip's Heart Attack (TBD 2019) - When Woody drives his car, he accidentally hits Catnip crossing the road and give him a heart attack. So, Woody takes Catnip to the hospital to cure his heart. Meanwhile, Gulliver, Jenna, Jack and Lola become "superheroes" and start terrorizing the citizens of Animaltown. #Swiper the Hunter (TBD 2019) - Swiper becomes a hunter, but realizes he is killing "innocent" forest animals' parents. Meanwhile, Woody leaves Knothead and Splinter to be taken care by Mr. Krabs while he's on an work on drug traffic in Mexico, much to his dismay since they use his money to buy video games and food. #Pudu in the Middle (TBD 2019) - A gang of terrorists comes to hunt Matias, Chopper and Antonia and they must to reveal the terrorists. #Bo and Lanolin's Accidental Time Travel (TBD 2019) - Bo causes trouble for himself and Lanolin when he accidentally causes them both to be transported back in time to the 1940s, where they meet their great-great-grandfather. Meanwhile, Squidward goes to neighbor town Old Town to recording Mr. Pickles' doghouse, and to prove once and for all that the Evil Dog from his stories is real and gets more than he bargained for. #Wakky Yak Gets Grounded (TBD 2020) - TBD #Itchy the Musketeer (TBD 2020) - Using Walter's new invention, Itchy travels to 14th century France, which he becomes a musketeer. Meanwhile, Plankton teams up with Verminious Snaptrap to get the Krabby Patty formula and rule the world. #Nice Bovine Badass Bird (TBD 2020) - Cow tries to giving Chicken the "best birthday gift ever" until Mr. Goat kidnaps her. #Hero or What? (TBD 2020) - Roy tries to become a superhero, only to have two stranges steal his thunder by becoming heroes too and becoming more popular. Meanwhile, Brother and Sister get tramautized after seeing The Passion of the Christ, which Billiam and Margaret decide to get their money back. #Peppa Pig Must Die (TBD 2020) - George and Linda get mad when Melissa gets mesmerized by a cartoon called Peppa Pig, mainly because Peppa is a evil mean girl who likes to had her own empire. They later discover the cartoon is one of Plankton's plans. Meanwhile, while searching a job, Stimpy and Tracey unintentionally cause a 'battle of personas' between Chucky and Waynesboro. #Bike Gangs (TBD 2020) - Luke invites everyone to a club which he works in, after he and the rest of the gang are wrecking havoc in Animaltown. #Black and White Drunken! (TBD 2020) - A group of black and white cartoon animals from a totally-abandoned neighborhood country moved to Animaltown to know the modern color and founding a black and white avenue for the colorized characters. #Revenge of the Pets (TBD 2020) - Gary and Pluto decide to a club for pets and left their owners anguished and pale. #A New Kind of Vehicle (TBD 2020) - The Doggies accidentally purchased a new car that resulted to be fake. #Going West (TBD 2020) - Waynesboro tells the story about how he came to Earth and how he saved a Old West town from the dastardly villain Dead Eye Plankton. #Throw the Melons (TBD 2020) - In a comedy show, Yakko, Wakko and Dot come up to tell unneccesary jokes. #The Best of Cartoon Animal Town (TBD 2020) - Mickey and Minnie host a talk show to replay the best of the first season of Cartoon Animal Town. Season 2 (2020-2021) #Suck'em Up (TBD 2020) - #Federated Forces (TBD 2020) - #Cereal Brawl (TBD 2020) - #The Sex in a Rocket (TBD 2020) - #Digital Smoking (TBD 2020) - #Junk Food are Trash!! (TBD 2020) - #The Migration of the Movie Cartoons (TBD 2020) - 10 citzens from neighbor city Zootopia came to migrate to Animalville, after deciding to take a break from their lives in Zootopia. #Luck for Doggies (TBD 2020) - #Kung-Fu Ass (TBD 2020) - #Book of the Weirdness (TBD 2020) - #Interdimensional Slap-Out (TBD 2020) - Mickey and Minnie are accidentally messed to a interdimensional trouble, where they got cathastrophic frequences. #Problem of the Anniversary Gift (TBD 2020) - Minnie tries to find a anniversay gift for Mickey, but she must to deal with Lanolin "helping" her. Meanwhile, Billiam and Margaret rent Brother and Sister to Swiper in order to give them an example. #Krabs vs. Plankton (TBD 2020) - When Plankton slips and falls on some water at the Krusty Krab, he sues Mr. Krabs for failing to post a wet floor sign. If Plankton wins the case, he will be awarded everything that Mr. Krabs' owns, including the secret Krabby Patty recipe formula and the Ark Departments' deed. Only Mickey and Minnie can defend Mr. Krabs, after the same floor injures Mr. Krabs' high-priced lawyer. Meanwhile, after getting his new evil plan's bluepapers "stolen", Muskus convinces Sandy to teach him karate. #Mouse Hard (TBD 2020) - To help pass time while posing in a holiday nativity scene, Orson tells Booker and Sheldon his own version of one of his favorite holiday stories, "Die Hard". In Orson's version, when a television cable company is taken hostage on Christmas Eve by a group of terrorists led by Ren, a barefoot Mickey - wearing a tank-top much like the one Bruce Willis wore in the movie - must endure window-shattering shoot-outs and fist fights with the terrorists to save Minnie, in a parody of the greatest holiday-themed blockbuster movie ever told. #Snappy and Dexter the Cricket Slayers (TBD 2020) - Sorcelion tells the story of when his asscentors (someway played by Snappy and Dexter) met the Good Luck Crickets' asscentors. #Roy's Party Favour (TBD 2020) - TBD. #Call of the Crazy Goat (TBD 2020) - TBD. #The Wedding Day (TBD 2020) - Goofy mistakenly receives an invitation to a wedding, only to causing mischeif with his clumsiness. Meanwhile, TBD. #Con-Man Rooster (TBD 2020) - Roy begins fooling celebrities with his cheating items, so the police must stop him before he became rich and famous. Meanwhile, Tyler and Karen got kidnapped by the Muskart Squad, the rest of the Doggies must rescue them with Squidward's reclutant help. #Mike and Rocky Comes to Town (TBD 2020) - The main cast from The Woodland Creatures are visiting Animaltown to spend time in there, while they must outsmart a familiar foe. #Super Bendy 500 (TBD 2020) - Everybody in the Ark Departments participe a Wacky Races-like race to win the Golden Bowl Cup at 500. Meanwhile, Roy Rooster is stealing on the mall and the police must stop him. #26 Shorts Featuring the Cast (TBD 2020) - A series of short skits, each showing a brief slice of life in Animaltown. #Who Stealed Chilly Willy? (TBD 2020) - Roy unwittingly gets in a penguin-napping when it comes to many attempts in order to get on a TV show. Meanwhile, SpongeBob and Patrick faces a jellybee who keeps bullying them. #Commercial Gets Away (TBD 2020) - Convinced by Mickey and Minnie, Mr. Krabs decides to make a commercial of The Krusty Krab starring himself, becoming popular and deciding using his own image in the restaurant, to which Plankton and the Muskart Squad join forces to steal a VHS cassette with a second commercial, only to be chased by the police. Meanwhile, the Warners annoy Ren after he indirectly and unknowly saved their lives. #Curse of the Mice (TBD 2020) - Bonk and Cheese are cursed by an old and homeless owl with a glass in her eye and strange clothing, after they insulted him, ending with their bodies being switched. Meanwhile, Lanolin is chased by a lovesick stalker and tries to get rid of him. #Swiper's Mind Changing (TBD 2020) - Swiper goes to visit a doctor to clear his mind to forget how he starts steal and killing people. #TBD #Animaltown Movie Awards (TBD 2020) - Orson, as a Deems Taylor-esque Master of Ceremonies, shows the audience three movie parodies while hosting a award ceremony: On My Ark (a parody of the ''On The Way'' films), Animal Wars (a parody of the first three Star Wars films) and Paranormal Goof Activity (a parody of horror films). #Curse of the Savage Squid (TBD 2021) - Squidward goes savage and starts attack people, so Mickey and Minnie must calm him to take on a palace. #Rocky and Bullwinkle's Party House (TBD 2021) - Rocky and Bullwinkle plans to do a party in their apartament with everyone invited. #Roy and Ren (TBD 2021) - Stimpy is shocked to see Ren being best friend with Roy, while Tracey gets troubled from it. However, in the ceremony party, "Ren" becomes Mr. Goat. #The Legend of the Tick-Tock Crocodile (TBD 2021) - Mr. Krabs meets a crazy pirate captain parrot who tells him about his quest to find the legendary Tick-Tock Crocodile. Meanwhile, TBD. #KSD: Kidnap Scene Detection (Part One) (TBD 2022) - Everybody from the Ark Department are going to Las Vegas for a expo, they revealed that Mr. Krabs and the chefs were kidnapped mysteriously. #KSD: Kidnap Scene Detection (Part Two) (TBD 2022) - Mickey, Minnie and their friends travel worldwide to find evidences of the kidnappings. #KSD: Kidnap Scene Detection (Part Three) (TBD 2022) - Mickey, Minnie and the others join forces with the citizens of Animaltown to save the chefs (and Mr. Krabs too) and reveal the guy who is behind: Plankton. #Catnip and Miguel's Cola Machine (TBD 2022) - Catnip and Miguel make a Cola Machine, which is filled with soda, juice and blood. #The Racists Gang (TBD 2022) - #Squidward the Ruler of the Human Kids (TBD 2023) - In another plan to prove Mr. Pickles is real, Squidward joins forces with the Harvey Girls and the Bloogey Boys to catch him in his lair, but they end up reciving various unfortunate consecuences in the process. #Goodhearted War (TBD 2022) - #The Best of Cartoon Animal Town Season 2 (TBD 2022) - Season 3 (2021-2022) #Party Animals (TBD 2022) - Squidward becomes the star of his own public access TV show, but everybody annoys him while he tries to showing his guests. #A Seal in the Ark (TBD 2022) - Everybody in the Ark Departments must take care of a seal, but this makes Pluto and Gary jealous. #Drone-napping - Roy kidnaps Chopper to use for making metals and Matias and Antonia must rescue him. #Inspector Lanolin - After being framed for stealing the Krabby Patty's secret ingredient, Lanolin is given a oportunity to clean her name to finding the real cuplit. #Lord Tirek's Clubhouse - TBD #Mr. Krabs' Great City Tour - A grand wave of video game animals come to Animalville, just for a touristic vacation. #The Black Night (TBD 2022) - TBD. #The Sick (TBD 2022) - TBD. #Krabs of Emotion (TBD 2022) - Tired of Plankton's evil schemes, Mr. Krabs decides to host a limited game show to get rid of Plankton. #Mighty Mouse vs. the Ren (TBD 2022) - In a episode parodying superhero films, Ren becomes an angry Kaiju-like creature tries to attack Stimpy, so Mighty Mouse must to save the world. #Two Familiar Guys and a Stoner (TBD 2022) - Doggie Daddy recieves the visit of his brother Shojen and his wife Shojo, are visiting Animaltown, but Wacky the Stoner Crow tries to ruin. Meanwhile, Yakko, Wakko and Dot create a board game and "invite" Squidward to play it with them. #Don't Be Cat! (TBD 2022) - In a normal day, Pluto is forced to catch Tweety, but he don't like to act like cat. #Stay with Me, Auggie! (TBD 2022) - After he brokes a collection of vases, Doggie Daddy grounds Auggie Doggie for twelve weeks until he learned his lesson, but Auggie Doggie runs away from home, to Doggie Daddy's dismay and sadness. #Two Humans in an Animal World (TBD 2022) - A couple of humans comes to Animalville, they are going to mix the citizens together, but the Ark Departments must stop the couple. #No More Pranks (TBD 2022) - Tired of Chucky's pranks, Laura and Dominic decided to do a protest against pranksters. Meanwhile, Lindsay, Lenny, Lamar, Hottie, Poindexter, Dizzy and Strongbones try to make a prank to people on a traffic jam, but they are chased by Roy Rooster in his double life as an angry family man whose wife and kids fear him. #Battle of the Greeds (TBD 2022) - Donald's uncle Scrooge McDuck comes to Animaltown, but he had conflict with Mr. Krabs due to being more successful than him. Meanwhile, the A.N.I.M.A.L.S. Agency must stop Elmer from hunting Yakky Doodle. #For Doll's Sake! (TBD 2022) - After various pervs calls her "doll" a billion of times, Lola goes heartbreaked and Bugs tries to cheer her. Meanwhile, Patrick makes the biggest-and-largest ice cream in the world. #Enviromental Danger (TBD 2022) - The Doggies are worried about the enviromental damage, they must recruit the citizens to reveal the guy who plagues the city. Meanwhile, various normal animals (known as the "non-anthropomorphic ones") created an Ark Departments just for four-legged animals, much to Mr. Krabs' anger. #Two and Half Ren (TBD 2022) - #A Carnivorous Plant in the Ark (TBD 2022) - #A New Guy in Town (TBD 2022) - Huckleberry Hound is visiting Animaltown, because he comes for the most perfect department. #Sanrio Sucks (TBD 2022) - During a travelling through train, Ren was adopted by Hello Kitty as his brother, but Ren demains that he don't like cats. #Krabs' New Life (TBD 2022) - Mr. Krabs secretly have a rich life in an anchor-shaped mansion where he kepts his money, due to a wizard's wish. When Squidward discovers it, he begins to he menaces to told everybody about Mr. Krabs' new life unless he agrees to cater to him to his every need, forcing Mr. Krabs to wishing his former life again. Meanwhile, after stealing a bottle with a dacing elf, Swiper gets trapped in the bottle when he opens it. #Dinoapocalypse (TBD 2022) - A band of survived dinosaurs comes and invades Animaltown. #The Good Luck Crickets vs. The Bad Luck Crickets (TBD 2022) - TBD. #New Leaf (TBD 2022) - Plankton says he is giving up on his many tries to steal the Krabby Patty formula to turn the Chum Bucket into a store, and even renames The Chum Bucket to The Chumporium, but Mr. Krabs is smart not to believe him, certain that it is just another one of Plankton's schemes to get the secret formula. Meanwhile, Bo and Lanolin try to steal various household objects. #Welcome to the Jungle, Bitches (TBD 2022) - TBD. #Best Frenemies (TBD 2022) - Mr. Krabs loses his first dime earned and accuses Squidward of stealing it. Squidward gets fed up with his employer's cheapness and insults, so he quits his job and steals the Chum Bucket from Plankton to making it his own restaurant and turning it into an overnight success, forcing Plankton and Mr. Krabs work together to stop it. #Where No Animal Has Gone Before (TBD 2022) - In a take of 2001: A Space Odyssey, Darth Ren steals the endless happiness of the system, so rebels Mickey and Minnie must defeat him. #Mickey Tales (TBD 2022) - Mickey and Minnie find a job by founding a bookstore. #The Countryside Pays (TBD 2022) - The group of country bears from Gold Dust Beverage are gonna taking revenge on the citizens of Animaltown. #No Money, No Service, No Signals, Nothing!!! (TBD 2022) - Mr. Krabs launches a campaign against Roy in order to avoid tax evasion, but he discovers Roy makes the same against him. #A Storm Around the Ark (TBD 2022) - A stormcloud comes to Animaltown and tries to killing all of the citizens. #The Retun of the Super Coyotes (TBD 2022) - Roy tries to steal again and Gulliver, Jenna, Jack and Lola must come back to being the Super Coyotes to stop him. Meanwhile, TBD #Golden Age and the Silver Ones (TBD 2022) - During celebrating the anniversary of the Golden Age, various citizens become savage, after eating a fire soup placed by Plankton. #Cineplex Chaos (TBD 2022) - Mickey and Minnie are finding a seat to see a movie. #Who Done It? (TBD 2022) - In a parody of film noir movies, detectives Mickey and Minnie are in a massive mystery trying to discover who killed Elmer. #Minnie, I Shrunk the Citizens (TBD 2022) - While testing with a sizing machine, Mickey, Minnie and Walter must find the solution to revert the size of the citizens. #It's Christmastime, You Bastards (TBD 2022) - #World War Warners (TBD 2022) - A parody of WWII about the Warners fighting the Nazi army led by Adolf Hittler (who is portrayed as a Tex Avery-style wolf). Season 4 (2022-2023) #Frog Day Nonsense' (TBD 2022) - A gang of frogs is going to take over the city, but four turtles must stop them. #Itchy and Scratchy's Big Break (TBD 2022) - TBD #Se Busca (TBD 2022) - When the Department of Homeland Security moves the Road Runner to the #1 spot on its "Most Wanted" list, Wile E. and Baron Silas von Greenback both set out to catch him. Wile E. wants to catch he so he can keep his job, because he inadvertently let him over the border. Von Greenback wants to catch him to reclaim the top spot on the list. #Cartoon Animal Town Viewer Mail (TBD 2022) - Mickey and Minnie introduce the show, consisting of three short stories in response to requests they have received from viewers. #Itchy vs. The Teen Titans (TBD 2022) - #Duo Conflicts (TBD 2022) - After meeting them discovering them using their ways for outsmarting each other in a chase, Tom and Jerry sued Peter and Cat for "ripping-off" them. Meanwhile, A.N.I.M.A.L.S. join forces with T.U.F.F. and Danger Mouse & Penfold to foil Baron von Greenback's scheme to rearrange the countries. #Bedtime Stories (TBD 2022) - Itchy tells Kevin and Wendy some of his own versions of children's stories. #Dancing with the Animals (TBD 2022) - #Mousetrapping a Murderer (TBD 2022) - During a night at the bar, Itchy tells Scratchy, Gulliver and Wile E. about his life before moving to Animaltown, which explain why he became homicidal, his first legal problems and how he became into a public enemy to humans. #Cartoon Object City (TBD 2023) - Tired of living with animals, Chopper decides to create a city suitable for non-animal people. #Fault of a Plankton (TBD 2022) - In a attempt to get rid of Plankton, Mr. Krabs decides to framing him for a robbery, but it backfires when Plankton makes the same thing to him, with the two ending in jail. Meanwhile, Squidward decides that he had enough of Mr. Pickles' torment and decides to catch him and expose him to his neighbors for once and all. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 5 (2023-2024) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 6 (2024-2026) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Last Judgement Day - Mickey and Minnie must travel around the world to investigate about Stimpy's death. Specials /Specials ''Soaring Around the World'' episodes The "Soaring Around the World" episodes are a series of hallmark travel episodes. It is based on The Simpsons episodes where the Simpsons travel around the world, as well as the Road to... episodes from Family Guy. These episodes have always involved a few main characters in some foreign, supernatural or science-fiction location, unrelated to the show's normal location in Animaltown. #Soaring Around France - #Soaring Around India - #Soaring Around Africa - #Soaring Around Brazil - #Soaring Around the Multiverse - #Soaring Around Arabia - #Soaring Around Australia - #Soaring Around Italy - #Soaring Around Germany - #Soaring Around Japan - #Soaring Around England - #Soaring Around Argentina - #Soaring Around Chile - #Soaring Around Mexico - #Soaring Around South Korea - #Soaring Around Poland - #Soaring Around the Iberian Penninsulas - #Soaring Around Thailand - #Soaring Around Russia - #Soaring Around the Space - Halloween specials /Halloween specials